Better In Time
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Frodo&Legolas find each other in Minis Tirith,but then Frodo leaves.Weeks later,Legolas isn't feeling himself & doesn't want to burden Frodo with his problems after everything he's already been through.Unfortunately,Gandalf doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.P:Frodo/Legolas & Aragorn/Arwen,Mpreg
1. What Gandalf knows

**Title:** Better In Time

**Summary:** Post-The Return of the King. Frodo and Legolas find each other in Minis Tirith, but then Frodo leaves. Weeks later, Legolas isn't feeling himself, and doesn't want to burden Frodo with his problems, after everything he's already been through. Unforunately, Gandalf doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg, maybe some violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. The character belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** This is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

**Pairings:** Frodo Baggins/Legolas slash & Aragorn/Arwen

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,040

**Chapter One:** What Gandalf knows

_Legolas blinked his eyes open, and reached over, wanting to pull Frodo more snuggly against his chest, only to find empty space._

_His eyes widened fearfully, and he hastily pushed himself into a sitting position, and somehow just knew that Frodo was gone, had left him during the nigh. He didn't want to believe it. Not after the night they had shared together._

_He'd never felt like this before, so loved, and complete._

_Frodo couldn't be gone._

_He tried to contact Frodo through their newly formed bond, but his Halfling was blocking him, and it hurt._

_He threw the blankets off, jumped off the bed, and quickly put on the clothes, and bow and arrows that he had on the day before, to make himself look decent, before running out of the room to find Aragorn._

_Surely, he would know._

_He found him in the throne room, with Lady Arwen sitting besides him, taking her rightful place as Queen._

_"I apologize for the intrusion, but the Hobbits?" he asked, trying to keep the incredible hurt out of his voice._

_Their eyes widen in surprise, as if they thought he already knew._

_Aragorn whispered something in Arwen's ear, before getting up. and made his way over to him, and led him out into the hall._

_"You don't know?" His mellon nin asked worriedly._

_He shook his head, trying not to look as desperate as he felt._

_Aragorn gave him an apologetic glance, "They left during the night. We thought you knew."_

_"How would I know?" The Elf asked loudly, causing Aragorn to raise his eyebrow suspiciously, and reach out to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze._

_"What's wrong, Legolas? You're acting strangely," his dark haired friend asked in concern._

_Legolas sighed, "It's nothing, Mellon Nin, I'm fine."_

_'Maybe we just weren't meant to be,' he tried to convince himself._

_"You don't look fine," Aragorn argued, looking him up and down, as if trying to discover what was the with him himself._

_He backed away slowly from his friend, and regretted the hurt in his eyes._

_"Don't worry about me, Aragorn. You have a kingdom that needs your worry more," he insisted, turning around, walking away._

_"Legolas!" Aragorn tried calling him back, but he just wanted to be alone right now, so he made his leave as quickly as possible without losing his grace, then made his way outside._

_Fresh air would do him good right about now._

That was about three weeks ago, and now Legolas, aside suffering from a aching heart, Frodo was still blocking him for some reason he couldn't for the life of him understand, he hasn't feeling well lately, and was throwing up in the mornings, which is why his return to Mirkwood has been delayed.

He tried to convince himself that it was just a minor case of the sickness that had been going around the country lately. But after a full month of vomiting everything he eats in the morning, he knew something wasn't right. So, he went to Arwen, and asked if she could send for her father, Elrond.

If anyone can find out what was wrong with him it was the wisest of all He-Elves.

She gave him a questioning look, and reached up to run a hand down his arm in a friendly manner. After the past weeks, he's come to see her as more of a sisterly figure than just a friend.

He gave her a grateful smile for the attempt at trying to comfort him.

"Aragorn worries for your health, Legolas. We both do. I fear it is more than the sickness affecting you. I will send for him. And perhaps, he can help us find a cure for our people as well. For now, I insist that you return to your chambers and rest" Arwen agreed, giving him a bow, then turned to leave.

He watched her go, feeling a little better, knowing that he would soon discover what was wrong with him.

He's thought about sending Frodo a letter, but thought better of it.

The Halfling's been through so much already, he didn't need to know that when he left he took the Prince of Mirkwood's heart with him.

It wouldn't be fair.

Little did he know, a certain Wizard was already waiting for him in his chambers, and he practically jumped back in surprise.

"Hello, Mithrandir," he greeted the Wizard, who eyed him up and down, as if knowing something he did not. "May I ask what you're doing in my chambers uninvited? Not that I mind of course. You're very much welcome here."

Gandalf chuckled, then found his eyes, and replied, "I came here after checking up on, Frodo. He spoke of you quite often and I wanted to know why. Now I know."

Legolas bowed his head slightly, wondering if Gandalf approved of what he and Frodo had done. The last thing he wanted was to lose another friend.

"Fear not, Legolas. I'm happy for you both. Frodo still loves you. He ran away because he was scared. He's not used to such love," Gandalf tried to reassure him, leaning heavily on his staff in front of the bed.

"You mean, I'm his first?" Legolas couldn't help but ask.

Gandalf smiled approvingly, "Yes, I believe so. He needs you, Legolas. You should go to the, Shire. They would welcome you."

"All of them?" he asked, knowing that traveling that far was not posibible in his condition, and that he couldn't in any event, no matter how much he might want to.

Frodo deserved his peace, even if it wasn't with him.

"I can't," his lips trembled a little as he spoke.

"Yes, you can. You can't possibly be thinking of raising the child on your own. You must know Frodo won't turn his back on either of you," Gandalf raised his voice slightly, defending the Halfling, Legolas knew the Wizard had come to think of as a son of sorts.

His eyes then widened in disbelief, at Gandalf mentioning a child.

"What?"

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	2. Frodo's admission

**A/N:** So, I thought Frodo should give his reason for leaving Legolas behind and I hope it's at least semi believable.

**chapter wordcount:** 1, 432

**Chapter Two:** Frodo's admission

Meanwhile, Frodo Baggins of Bag End was holding a cup of tea, and was forcing himself to sip from it, while staring out the window in the living room. He just knew that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life by running away from Legolas with the others like he had. He can only imagine how the Elf must've felt when he woke up, only to find himself alone.

He felt incredibly guilty for doing that to the most...he didn't have the words to describe how he felt about the Elf's breathtaking beauty. But he was scared. And it was better that he end things between them then, then risk them both getting hurt later down the road.

Legolas deserved someone who could be open with them about anything and talk with him about anything. He'd never been very good with relationships and saw them as more trouble than they're worth most of the time, which was why he chose not get involved with anyone ever.

He was much better off alone

At least, that's what he firmly believed in, before that fateful night in Minis Tirith that he and Legolas had shared together. He stared down at his still much fuller than normal cup, and remembered.

_He had woken up, and tried to sit, but halted his movements when he heard a light chuckle from the side, and the Hobbit couldn't help but think it was the most heavenly sound he's ever heard. _

_He looked to the side and saw Legolas standing there besides the bed, looking absolutely beautiful._

_His arousal was beginning to spark to life and he shifted the blankets, trying to cover his shame. He didn't want Legolas to know that he was currently lusting after him. Maybe even more, he hoped. He wasn't like that. He didn't want to be like a...whore, for lack of a better word. He didn't want a one night stand._

_If that special moment ever happened, he wanted to spend forever with that person. He really did. But why was his romantic interest being piuqed now? By Legolas of all people._

_The Prince of Mirkwood must've noticed the faint blush on his cheeks at his realization, for he just chuckled again, like he was used to people reacting to his presence that way. He narrowed his eyes a little at the thought of others touching Legolas in that way, and was surprised by the possessiveness that suddenly came over him._

_Legolas looked sorry for chuckling at him, even though that's not what made him angry, but he said nothing. He didn't expect Legolas's attention, but didn't to want lose it now. They hadn't been friends' before. In fact, they never really even spoke to each other. He had all of his other companions, even Gimli occasionally. He wondered why not Legolas? He could see himself getting along with the Elvish Prince easily. Now he wanted to make up for lost opportunities and befriend the Elf._

_Little did he know until a few days later that Legolas wanted more from him than friendship._

_Legolas had escorted him back to the Hobbit's own personal chambers after the coronation celebration. They were a__ gift from, Strider. The new and rightful King of Gondor. He had tried to tell the ex-ranger that wasn't necessary, since he would be returning to the Shire with Sam, Merry, and Pippin soon, but the King would hear none of it. And both he and Queen Arwen had insisted on giving him, and the other members of the Fellowship each their own chambers for when they come back to visit._

_He reluctantly accepted Aragorn's gift, only because he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. Still, he didn't feel like he deserved the special treatmeant. Sam insisted that he did, and more, since he was the Savior of Middle Earth after all. But he wasn't the Savior everyone was all ready making him out to be was he? If it hadn't of been for Gollum attacking him at the last moment, he would've taken the ring for himself, and he despised himself for giving into the temptation of the ring when he was so close to being rid of it._

_And Sam, he never would've made it that far without his dear friend by his side. He hoped that his gardner would be included in the stories and tails that Sam had wondered if there would be about them._

_It was only fair and right._

_The evil that pleagued his heart then still clouded it now and he feared that it would never truely go away._

_He felt Legolas's press the palm of his calloused hand lightly against the small of his back._

_He sighed, trying not to let the fear and darkness get to him._

_"It's okay, Frodo. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here to chase that darkness away. If you'll let me that is?"_

_Frodo looked up at the Elf and saw the hope in Legolas's grey blue eyes, and couldn't help but give him a small thankful smile, before pushing the door to his chambers open, took hold of Legolas's hand, and led him inside, and made love for the first time._

It was sweet, tender, and amazing. He could never forget the handsome Elf Prince who had somehow captured his heart wholeheartedly.

Frodo was snapped out of the memory fully by a hand gripping his shoulder from behind, and he jumped, almost dropping his cup of tea.

"Sorry, Mr. Frodo! I didn't mean to frighten you." He heard the all to familiar voice of his best friend, and turned around to face him.

"It's okay, Sam," he said, moving from the window to go and set his cup of tea on the table in the kitchen. "How are you?"

Sam chuckled, "Great! Looking forward to the wedding and all. I just want drop by and visit you for awhile. Rosie said she'd take care of the wedding invitations today."

Frodo smiled back. He was happy for Sam, and Rosie too of course. Sam deserved happiness.

"I'm happy for you, Sam. I really am."

Sam smiled, "Thanks. What about you though? When are you going to start looking for a girl? I want my future children to have playmates after all."

He frowned. He hadn't told Sam about Legolas yet. How could he? Sam just wouldn't understand.

"Sam," he tried to warn Sam to change the subject with his tone of voice, but Sam didn't look like he got the hint.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure Rosie could introduce you to some of her friends. Perhaps one of them will catch your eye."

Frodo could not believe Sam was actually trying to set him up, and he tried not to get irritated with him for it, but he never liked anyone trying to do that. He could choose for himself. And he already had, even though he made up his mind to let that other person go. It was best for all involved really.

"Please don't start, Sam! You know I've never been very good with relationships. I like my solitude," he pleaded for Sam to stay out of his business.

Sam eyed him up and down skeptically.

"You've already found someone haven't you, Mr. Frodo? Who is she? You can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone," Sam promised.

Frodo sighed. Sam could always read him like an open book and he suddenly felt a little foolish for trying to keep this a secret from him.

"He," he said, averting his eyes from Sam's.

"What?" Sam asked, sounding as if he hadn't heard him correctly.

"He, Sam. If I tell you who it is, you have to promise not to hate me." He really didn't want to lose Sam's friendship. It meant so much too him.

"Why would I hate you, Mr. Frodo? Hey, if you prefer the opposite gender, I don't care. Although, I was really looking forward to my children having playmates, but you and this he fellow could always adopt."

Frodo frowned, looking anywhere but at Sam. He took a deep breath and admitted his deepest secret.

"It's Legolas, Sam. I do believe that I'm in love with him."

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	3. Goodbye, Aragorn

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 418

**Chapter Three:** Goodbye, Aragorn

Now back in Legolas's chambers, Gandalf looked almost pleadingly at the stunned and disbelieving looking Elf with his blue eyes. He was determined to take Legolas with him to the Shire, so that he and Frodo can live happily ever after with their love child. He didn't like that they were both unhappy. He could tell, especially Frodo, even though he knew they were both too stubborn to admit it out loud.

That meant it was up to him to set things right.

_'Isn't always?'_ He sighed quietly.

"Yes the child, Legolas. Have you been feeling ill lately?" he asked, trying to get the truth of the situation to sink in in the Elf Prince' head, so that he would be more inclined to return to the Shire with him.

Legolas averted his blue eyes from his, and nodded.

"Yes, but I..." The Wizard cut him off.

"That is the reason then. You are carrying a child, Legolas. Frodo's child. You can not keep this a secret from him. If he found out you even tried, he'd be devastated. I will not allow that to happen to him. Not after everything the lad's already been through."

Legolas snapped his head up, and glared at him, unconsciously resting the palm of his hand on his stomach in consideration. "You could be mistaken though right, Mithrandir? It could just be a minor case of the sickness going around." Gandalf heard the slight tremble in Legolas's voice, and he tried to soften his tone with him. In his need to protect Frodo, he hadn't even considered the Elf's wishes, he realized.

Frowning slightly, he moved closer, so that he could give Legolas's elbow a gentle squeeze.

"Do you trust me, Legolas?" he couldn't help but ask.

Legolas sighed, "Of course, Mithrandir."

He smiled, letting goof his elbow, "Then trust me in this. Return with me to the, Shire. I promise you shall not regret it."

Legolas frowned, but nodded; although Gandalf could tell it was reluctantly.

"I have to let Aragorn know and send a letter to inform my father of the situation first."

Gandalf nodded in understanding, "I understand my friend, but please be quick. We leave first thing in the morning."

Legolas bowed his head, and the old wizard hoped the Elf Prince wouldn't change his mind, then disappeared till morning when he would return for the pregnant Elf.

When Legolas looked up again, Gandalf was gone. He suddenly wondered if he imagined the whole wizard's visit, but then a note appeared as if it just popped out of thin air. He reached out for it, spreading the paper, so that he could read what's inside.

You were not imagining me, Legolas. I will be back for you at dawn. Be ready.

your friend,

Gandalf the White

Legolas was mildly surprised when the letter shredded by itself in his hands. And then all he could do was stand there for awhile, staring at the spot in front of him where Gandalf had been, wondering what he's just gotten himself into.

_'How could I have given in to that meddlesome Wizard so easily? I must have gone completely mad.'_

_'Or you just miss Frodo and want desperately to be with him again.'_

_'But what if he doesn't love me? What if he left because he regrets what we did that night and thinks I just took advantage of him? What if he hates me?'_

"SILENCE!" he screamed at his own conscious to be quiet, rubbing his eyes with his hands, before lowering them. He then spun swiftly around, exiting the room to go tell Aragorn he would soon be departing.

Meanwhile in the King and Queen's chambers, Aragorn and Arwen were sharing the evening meal together in their chambers on the King size bed, when there was knock at the door. He sighed, placing a soft kiss Arwen's lips, before getting up to see who it was.

He was not expecting to see Legolas on the other side, looking paler than normal, and about ready to burst into tears. Legolas was trying to hide them from him of course, but he could always tell.

Something had happened. It wasn't just recently either. And he was determined to find out what it was that had his best friend in such a emotional state.

He waved his hand, inviting Legolas inside. Legolas nodded thankfully, side stepping him until he was in the middle of the room.

Arwen got off the bed, and made her way to the widow, eyeing Legolas worriedly the whole time, before staring out at the darkness, trying to give them some privacy, without having to leave the room. He knew she was just as worried about Legolas as he was, so he couldn't very well ask her to leave. He also knew Legolas wouldn't mind her being there either anyway.

Shaking his head slightly to try and get rid of his thoughts, he moved closer to Legolas, who was looking everywhere, but at him.

He frowned at the uncharacteristic behavior, and reached out to lift Legolas's chin, gently forcing his to meet his eyes. Legolas eventually did so, and the King let his hand drop back down to his side.

"I'm leaving."

Aragorn knew this moment would be coming sooner or later, but he had thought Legolas would at least want until Elrond came to see if he could find out what was wrong with him.

"I see." Was all he could think of to say. A part of him wanted to keep Legolas with him until he was well again at least, but that would be selfish of him. Legolas had his own life to live after all, but he hoped that he would come back to visit as often as he could never-the-less.

Legolas frowned, stepping back from him a few feet. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning with, Mithrandir."

"Mithrandir? Gandalf was here? When?" he couldn't help but ask.

Legolas nodded.

"He visited me before I came to inform you." Legolas paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing, "Aragorn, there's something you need to know."

He stayed quiet, urging Legolas to continue with his eyes. Legolas then went on loud enough for Arwen to hear as well.

"Gandalf seems to have reason to believe that I'm pregnant. And if it turns out that he's right, the child is, Frodo's. The Shire, Aragorn. That's where I'm going. I just wanted you to know where I'll be in case you need to reach me."

Aragorn would've laughed, thinking his best friend was teasing him, if the situation wasn't so serious. And Legolas didn't looked so lost that it broke his heart. He just knew the Prince of Mirkwood wasn't making this story up just to fool around with him.

He wanted to ask how it was even possible that Legolas could be pregnant, but Gandalf's intuition usually turns out to be right. Still thought, how could his very male best friend be pregnant at all? It was unheard of. There must be higher power at work here. That's his only reasoning for it all.

"Thank you for telling me, Mellon Nin. And please, tell Frodo we miss him." Was all he could think of to say, feeling like a fool.

A look of disappointment flashed in Legolas's blue eyes, before it quickly disappeared. The Elf then tried to leave, but Aragorn blocked his path, pulling him in for a tight hug. He hated to let him go, but he must.

"If you ever need me, Legolas. For anything at all. Don't hesitate to send word to me. I'll come," he whispered in his ear, forcing himself to let go.

"I'll remember that," Legolas simply said with a small smile, before quickly leaving the room. He watched Legolas go, wishing him the best. He felt Arwen wrap her arms around him from behind, and turned around in he arms so that he could meet her concerned eyes.

"I'm as puzzled as you are about Legolas's pregnancy, Melleth Nin. Perhaps my father will have the answer we seek."

"Perhaps," he replied, pressing their foreheads together, trying not to morn the loss of Legolas all ready.

It wasn't really goodbye after all.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	4. Frodo's fear

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 227

**Chapter Four:** Frodo's fear

While Legolas was busy writing to his father, Frodo showed a thankfully understanding and not furious with him Sam out the door. He leaned against the doorway, watching his friend walk down the path leading away from his home. It was dark outside now, and he hoped Sam made it home okay.

He had been afraid that Sam would not want to be his friend anymore after he told him about being in love with Legolas. Now he did not have to worry about the possibility anymore. His heart felt lighter and little more secure now that he knew he had Sam's blessing at least.

Legolas suddenly tried contacting him through their bond again, but he just wasn't ready to respond yet.

He didn't know what to say to make things between them right again. Once he did, he would. But until then, he was content being alone with his thoughts.

_'Why do you still insist on blocking me, Melleth Nin?' _He heard Legolas's still lovelier than ever voice inside his head.

He rubbed his tired eyes, and walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

_'Please answer me, Melleth Nin! You're hurting me!'_

He heard the hopelessly lost tone of his love's voice, and he hated himself even more than he already does for being the cause of it.

_'Please, I beg of you, Frodo! I have to tell you something imp...'_

Thanks to much practice from blocking the influence of the ring for so long, Frodo managed to completely push Legolas's pleading voice out of his head once again. He then walked into his bedroom, falling face down on his bed. He turned over so that he was laying on his back, so that he could stare blankly up at the ceiling.

He lifted his hand, and cringed at the empty space between his fingers.

How Legolas even had been able to bear the sight of his ugliness, both on the inside and out, when they made love that night, he did not know.

It was true that he was scared of loving someone, who he suspected actually returned his feelings, but what he was even more afraid of was that he'd just eventually taint Legolas' pure light with the darkness he still felt within heart if he had stayed with him. Legolas may have known what he was getting himself into when he offered himself to the still mending Hobbit that night, but it still didn't make it right. And what made it worse was that he felt like he just took advantage of the Elf's wanting to help him through the pain.

He never expected to fall hopelessly in love with the Prince of Mirkwood afterwards. But how could anyone not after they made love to the most beautiful being he's seen? On the inside as well as out. He never felt more confused and depressed in his entire life. Even being the Ring Bearer had been less confusing and depressing than being in love for the first time apparently is. At least he knew what he was supposed to do then.

Frowning, feeling like a complete coward, he lowered his hand to lay limply back down on his stomach.

He missed Bilbo so much right now, and wished he were here, so that he could have someone to talk to about this. Bilbo was the only one he felt he could tell anything to. Sure, he could talk with Sam about most things, but some things he just felt more comfortable talking to his Uncle about.

Like matters of the heart.

Now feeling restless, he pushed himself out of bed, and he went to go fix himself some supper.

The following morning, an unusually tired Legolas waited solemnly at the gate of Minis Tirith with his belongings for Gandalf to arrive for him.

After attempting and failing to get though to Frodo last night, he had been unable to sleep at all. So, he thought he might as well finish packing, and go and out early. Even the lovely moonlight hadn't helped ease his heartbreak.

Why wouldn't Frodo let him in? Unless, his suspicion about the little one hating him was true.

Was he just making a mistake by going after him? A big part of him wanted to call the whole thing off, and stay in Minis Tirith with Aragorn, but his heart was guiding him to Frodo. And if Gandalf was right, there was another life to consider here. He also knew that Gandalf was right when he said that Frodo would be devastated if he found out he tried to keep the child a secret from him and that was the last thing he wanted.

Eventually, the sun started to rise in the sky, and he heard the unmistakable sound of Gandalf's horses and wagon riding up along the path, and tried his best to pull himself together.

Gandalf came to a stop in front of him, and smiled happily, "Good morning, Legolas."

He couldn't help but smile back, "Good morning to you too, Mithrandir."

Gandalf then lifted himself out of the wagon, so that he could help him put his things in the back.

He wasn't carrying much really, but he appreciated the effort anyway.

"Thank you," he said, watching Gandalf carefully place his last bag in the carriage, and then indicated for him to get in first.

"My pleasure, Legolas. It's the least I could do. I know I'm asking much of you," the Wizard simply said, getting in after him.

He watched Gandalf climb in to sit beside him, taking hold of the reins.

"I'd do anything for Frodo, even if it means never seeing my beloved woods again," he replied truthfully, hoping Gandalf wasn't feeling guilty for making him understand that going to the Shire to be with Frodo was in his and the child's best interest.

"Frodo will not try to keep you away from them," Gandalf said seriously.

Legolas sighed, resting the back of his head against the seat.

"I know. It's just that I don't know if my father will welcome me home yet after he reads my letter."

Gandalf reached over to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly for a brief second, before pulling back his hand.

"I can't promise you your father will understand or approve of your situation. But I know, Frodo. Perhaps better than the lad knows himself. And I know he's in love with you. He won't abandoned either of you. You'll always have a home in the Shire."

Legolas really wanted to believe Mithrandir, but he still couldn't help but wonder if Frodo hated him.

"Yet he blocks me." He tried to keep the grumpiness from his voice, but was it came out anyway.

"I'm sure it's only because he doesn't know what to say to you yet, my friend. This is all very new and unexplored territory for, Frodo. Just give him some space and time. Don't try to smother him. And he'll eventually come around and be open with you. Believe me, I know."

Legolas sighed, "I hope you're right, Mithrandir."

Gandalf just chuckled, "I am."

Legolas shook his head in amusement.

**TBC**

Please review! They really do mean a lot to me.


	5. Reunited

**Chapter wordcount: **1,146

**Chapter Five:** Reunited

Before he knew it, Legolas and Gandalf had just crossed the borders of Hobbitton, leading the way to Bag End, and to Frodo's home. The Prince of Mirkwood was now really starting to get nervous about how the Halfling was going to react upon their reunion. He prayed that it would be a positive one. He didn't know what he would do if Frodo simply glared at him and then slam the door in his face; therefore rejecting him and their child.

A group of Hobbit children saw them approaching and the children immediately ran over to greet them. He smiled at the little ones, hoping his child would be just as bright when he or she was their age.

"GANDALF! GANDALF!" the children hollered gleefully, causing the Elf to smile as he turned sideways to look at the Wizard with a knowing, but questioning at the same time look in his eyes.

"Do they always get this exited whenever you visit the Shire?" he couldn't help but ask curiously.

Gandalf tossed him a grin, "Indeed they do, my friend."

The Wizard then whispered fondly in his pointy ear, slowing his wagon down, so the little Hobbits could catch up, and then suddenly came to a full stop. The children stopped as well, looking up at the Wizard as if expecting something grand to happen. He widened his eyes slightly, wondering just what the Wizard thought he was doing

"It's the fireworks. Unfortunately, I have none with me this visit. So, I suppose you'll have to do the entertaining."

"Me?" he questioned, wondering what he could possibly do to entertain children.

Gandalf chuckled heartily, "Oh, yes! Hobbits are very fond of Elves. Almost as much as they are my fireworks. I'm actually quite surprised that it isn't common knowledge yet."

"Ah!" Legolas simply said, feeling himself blushing a little. "Still, what should I say to the little ones?"

"Just let your heart do the talking, my friend," the Wizard said, indicating for him to stand up, and greet the children. Gathering his courage, he nodded, and then slowly stood up, and bowed to the children.

"Hello children! I bring you greetings from Mirkwood forest. I am Prince, Legolas."

He heard the children gasp and then start to chatter excitedly amongst themselves.

"Are you really an Elf?" a little Hobbit girl with the most adorable brown eyes he's ever seen asked, beaming.

He couldn't help but smile fondly down at the child, and answered, "Yes, I am little one."

"Legolas? Are you the same Legolas that Frodo tells us about in his stories about his recent adventure?" a boy with green eyes questioned, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

Legolas felt a little hope return at hearing that Frodo still liked him well enough to mention his name in his storytelling to the children.

_'Wait! Frodo could tell stories?'_ This bit of news intrigued him, and he had to know more.

"What has he said about me?" he couldn't help but question the boy curiously.

The boy blushed, "Only that you helped him a lot, and that if it weren't for you being there for him when he was sad, he wouldn't be able to tell us stories."

"Why?" Legolas was suddenly consumed with worry for the Halfling that's captured his heart so. Surely, the boy didn't mean what he though he meant. Frodo couldn't possibly have been considering suicide. He shivered fearfully at the very thought.

Not on his watch.

"He never said," the boy answered regretfully.

Legolas sighed.

_'I really have to talk with Frodo. Really talk,'_ he silently vowed to himself. He'd been so afraid that his Melleth Nin hated him, that he didn't stop to consider how this was all effecting Frodo's own mental state.

"Thank you little one! You can rest assured that Frodo will still be able to continue to tell you all stories for years to come. And perhaps, I will tell a few myself to give all an outside perspective."

Their smiles widened at hearing this, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Promise?" the girl pleaded.

He nodded, sitting back down, as Gandalf started moving the wagon again, "Absolutely little one. Good day children!'

"WELCOME TO THE SHIRE PRINCE LEGOALS!" They called back excitedly.

He laughed amusingly.

"See! I told you they would welcome you," the Wizard said boastfully.

Legolas shook his head, "Yes, but they are children. I'm more worried about how their parents will welcome me."

Gandalf raised an amused eyebrow, "Believe me! They will be just as welcoming as the children. As I said, Hobbits are very fond of Elves. And not just the children. You have nothing to fear here."

_'Except weather or not Frodo still wants me.'_

Legolas managed to give him a small smile for trying to make him feel better despite this gloomy thought, "I pray you're right, Mithrandir."

Frodo was just sitting down for afternoon tea, when their was a loud tapping at the door. It sounded urgent, and he sighed, setting down his cup of tea, before going to open the door.

His mood brightened considerably when he that it was Gandalf on the other side, smiling affectionately down at him.

"GANDALF!" he cried, throwing himself at his friend.

The Wizard chuckled lightly, hugging back, before pushing him away, but still held him at arms length.

"I was just sitting down for afternoon tea. Would..." It then that he noticed Gandalf was not alone. The very Elf he thought he would never see in person again was standing a little off to the side, holding a couple of bags, looking like he had planned on staying for awhile.

He's knew who's doing this really was though. He then looked up at Gandalf questioningly.

"What's going on, Gandalf? Why did you bring_ him _here."

Gandalf released his hold on him fully then.

"Invite us in Frodo and I can explain. Then you and Legolas can work things out. Just trust me as you always have. Have I ever steered you wrong my lad?"

Frodo looked at Legolas, who wouldn't meet his eyes, and frowned. He didn't like seeing the Elf he loved looking so sad and uncomfortable. He knew it was his own fault though for practically ignoring the Elf and he hated himself for it.

He nodded, holding the door open to let them in.

Gandalf went in first giving him a grateful smile. Legolas followed, but still wouldn't make eye contact with him, and he sighed, as he shut the door.

This was not at all how imagined a reunion between him and Legolas would be at all.

But he was very happy and relieved to be with him again never-the-less.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please! I know this pairing isn't very popular sadly, so I would love to know how I'm doing with it so far.


	6. Forgive me

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 848

**Chapter Six:** Forgive me

Once inside, Frodo closed the door, and looked up at Legolas, who was still holding his baggage, while looking curiously around. Frodo held out his hands for the bags.

"Well, since you're here now. I might as well put you in the guest room?" Legolas flinched slightly, and Frodo sighed, trying to soften his tone a bit more. "I'm sorry, love. That was terribly rude of me. Where's my manners? I'm really happy you've come, even if it wasn't entirely your idea."

Legolas actually met his eyes then, and the Elf smiled a little, handing him the bags.

"Thank you, Melleth Nin! And just so you know, I'm happy to be with you again too."

Frodo couldn't help but smile back at the admission, as he took the bags from the Elf, and then took them to the guest room.

At least his love didn't look so sad anymore.

When he came back, the three made their way to Frodo's kitchen, and the Elf and Wizard sat down, trying to make themselves comfortable. He offered his friend, and then still hopeful lover some of the tea he had made. Gandalf nodded, and Frodo smiled satisfactorily, as he poured the tea. When he looked at Legolas, the Elf was looking at him with _'Was that relief in his sparkling blue eyes?' _as he looked up at him. The blond then shook his head no, waving his hand, declining the offer.

He frowned slightly, setting the tea pot back down on the counter, then sat himself down at the table, looking at Gandalf expectedly.

"Well, explain then?" he asked in a 'And don't try to delay the inevitable tone.

Gandalf stared, obviously surprised by his boldness. He just stared right back. He wasn't angry with the Wizard at all. Far from it in fact. But he wanted to know what his friend was thinking by bringing the person he loved here, when he was quite content being left alone in his brooding.

"Very well. I have brought Legolas to you, because I'm quite certain he is with child. You're child, Frodo. I've simply brought him home to you where he belongs."

Frodo's eyes widened in utter disbelief, and he turned his attention to Legolas, who was bowing his head slightly, blushing furiously now, and looked terribly put on the spot. He couldn't blame him for that the way Gandalf had just come out with it. Not even giving Legolas the chance to brace himself. That was Gandalf for you though.

"Are you really?" he questioned. _'Dare I hope?'_ He didn't know He-Elves could get pregnant along with the She-Elves.

Legolas could only manage to nod, still looking quite embarrassed.

He positively beamed. He never expected to have children, considering his gender preference, but now that he knew he was going to be a father, he couldn't be more thrilled. Still, a part of him was afraid of being a bad father, but he was finally starting to get tired of letting those kind of thoughts and feelings consume him so and control him. He just wanted to be happy for a change. And Legolas made him happy. Legolas, who helped him through a dark time when he didn't have to have anything more to do with him and now was carrying his child as a result.

He couldn't help but chuckle at a certain irony of the situation. _'Looks Sam' future children will have at least one playmate after all.'_

He stopped when he saw the hurt flash in those still magnificent then ever blue eyes of the Elf Prince, and forced himself to stop laughing. "I'm sorry love. It's just something Sam said. I wasn't laughing at you. I promise!"

The sparkle slowly returned in them, making them look absolutely adorable once again.

He smiled with relief.

"Looks like my work here is complete. I'll take my leave of you both now, so you two can sort things between you out. And please, consider the child as you do so." He said the last sentence to Frodo specifically. He knew that Gandalf really meant it wasn't good for Legolas to get all stressed out right now because of his condition and was actually warning him to take it easy on him.

He gave the Wizard his best innocent expression as if to say 'When do I not take it easy on people?'

As if reading his mind, Gandalf chuckled, finishing his tea, then got up to leave. "Farewell, my friends."

Frodo watched him go, until he was left alone with Legolas, and he was surprised by the lack of awkwardness in the air. In fact, it was all he could to from stopping himself to jump across the table and pull him in for a proper welcome home kiss. And judging by the lustful gaze in Legolas's eyes, it was clear the blond was thinking the same thing, but didn't want to risk hurting the baby.

'_Baby'_

His smile widened briefly, before shaking his head to clear it.

No. Not yet. They needed to talk first.

"So, you're carrying my child are you?" He batted his eyelashes in a come hither way, and then blinked, shocked at himself, realizing he was flirting. He covered his eyes shamefully with his hand. Now was not the time for that sort of thing!

He heard Legolas chuckle, and peaked from his fingers to see the Elf leaning his elbows on the table, gazing at him with still lustfilled blue eyes.

"I'm sorry love," he quickly apologized, lowering his hand that was still partially covering his eyes. "I'm sure that wasn't what Gandalf meant by working things out."

Legolas only smiled amusingly at him, and reached across the table for his hand. He eyed the hand longingly as it came towards him, and then reached for it as well, lacing their fingers together, and caressed the top of the calloused hand tenderly with his small thumb.

"I know we have to talk Frodo, but it's been so long! I just want to feel your arms around me again. I've been so cold without you to warm me up." He heard the pleading in Legolas's voice, and squeezed his hand a little tighter, hoping to comfort him at least a little.

"I know. Can you ever forgive me for abandoning you? I was simply terrified of hurting you in the long rung; therefore hurting us both," he questioned pleadingly.

Legolas searched his eyes, as if looking for something, and must've found it, because he smiled reassuringly, and nodded. "I forgive you, Frodo. For everything you think you've done to me. Don't ever blame yourself again for this incident. It's over with. I'm home now. I love you, Frodo Baggins with all my heart! And I want to be by your side for as long as you'll have me."

Frodo felt teary eyed at his declaration of love, and tried to find the words to say that he felt exactly the same way, but just couldn't get the message out, so he did the next best thing. He stood from the chair, and walked around the table till he was in front of Legolas. He reached up, cupping his cheeks in his palms, then pulled his head down so he could press their lips together for a brief but loving and full of love and tenderness kiss.

He pulled back, looking up into Legolas's full of happiness once again eyes, and he couldn't help but caress the tip of one of his exotic pointy ears.

"What is it about those pointy ears of yours that has me so captivated?" he couldn't help but tease.

Legolas chuckled lightly, reaching for his free hand that was still pressed against his cheek, and kissed his palm.

"Whatever it is, I'm just glad they pulled you in," his Elf teased back, then more seriously said, "I don't know what I would've done if you had just slammed the door in my face when you saw me without hearing the news."

Frodo pulled back a little, but still held him at arms length, "Speaking of which, are you okay with all this? Having a child I mean. I...I won't like it, but I'll understand if you're don't want it."

Legolas glared, looking insulted, and Frodo flinched, preparing himself the tongue lashing he knew was coming.

"How can you even suggest that I don't want it, Melleth Nin? I'm not heartless!" His once again lover hissed, voice full of hurt. "I mean, I may have been scared of the possibility of being pregnant at first. I thought Gandalf was insane for even thinking I could be, but Mithrandir has never lied to me before. And the more I thought about it, the more I just wanted to see you again, be with you again. Do you really think I would've let Mithrandir drag me all the way to the Shire with the possibility of my father disowning me for simply being in love with you, if I wasn't ready, if I didn't want it? I want this, Frodo. Just please, let us be a family! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Frodo was stunned to see Legolas lose it like this. The usually brave Elf Prince, who he never once saw tear up, sad yes, but actually let the tears escape, no, was actually sobbing his heart out. He wiped the tears away as best he could, and pulled Legolas head down more, cradling it against his chest, and ran his fingers soothingly through his hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"Shhhh! I believe you my love. I just wanted to be sure. You're not alone anymore, Legolas. I'm here," he said, trying to reassure his still slightly trembling Elf, and get him to stop crying.

"I love you too," he admitted, lifting Legolas's head up so that their eyes could meet again.

"You must be exhausted after your long travel and losing it like that," he said, indicating for Legolas to stand up. The Elf nodded solemnly, still gripping his right hand tightly, as if afraid that if he let go Frodo would disappear.

He sighed, tugging the Elf along with him to the guest room.

"Can't I just share your room. I thought you said I wasn't alone anymore?"

Frodo stopped, turning around to face him again, "If that is what you wish my love then you can?"

Legolas nodded, looking a bit better, and replied without hesitation.

"I wish it!"

Those three words were all Frodo needed to hear. He guided Legolas to his own room instead, which he hoped would become their room once Legolas got settled in.

**TBC**

Reviews are lovely and much appreciated!


End file.
